


Fluffy Poly Dork Squad Rubbish

by ghostea



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, The fluffiest fluff, if you wanted anything of value you won't find it here, pure fluff, this is literally just pure fluff and I will not apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: A relaxing evening with three madmen.





	Fluffy Poly Dork Squad Rubbish

The small TV one of their goons had liberated from a random neighbour was the only source of light in the room, flickering dramatic light over the three men on the battered sofa. It wasn’t the most luxurious of lairs but after only recently breaking out of Arkham together it was the best they could do for now. 

A high pitched scream caused Jervis to yelp in shock at the jumpscare, pushing his small body in closer to Jonathan who sat in the middle of what would appear from the outside view as a cuddle pile. Jonathan laughed under his breath and Jervis huffed, going to move away before finding himself trapped by a lanky arm that held him close. Jervis relaxed and tucked his head onto Jonathan’s shoulder, listening more to the rhythmic beat Edward played out with his fingers on Jonathan’s chest than the TV. 

The latest victim ran in the direction of the killer, causing Edward to scoff and mutter something about idiots to himself before settling back down into much a similar position as Jervis was in. Drumming out a soothing beat against Jonathan’s much frailer chest. It was something Edward did when he was relaxed and felt secure, a rare thing indeed. Jervis recognised the beat something akin to the music they had danced to on Jonathan’s old record as Jonathan watched them slyly over the top of his book as they spun around the room, both of them in too much of a hyperactive mood to settle down with him. 

Jonathan sighed contentedly as the victim gave out their last scream of fear as they were skewered by the killer. In his arms were his two most precious people, one occasionally giving him a taste of that addictive fear whilst the other watched for the sake of watching, more content in relaxing next to his partners. Jonathan wouldn’t have expected Edward to be scared by this sort of cheap horror flick, psychological warfare was much more suitable to break him down as opposed to the gore currently splattering across the screen. Jervis however was already a much more jumpy individual so it worked just enough to make the small man squirm against him.

When the movie eventually came to its anti-climatic ending Jonathan noticed the drumming against his chest had stopped and that soft breaths tickled at his neck. Edward had managed to fall asleep against him, trapping one of Jonathan’s arms.

“Sweet little Dormouse has fallen asleep” Jervis whispered, smiling softly at Edward as he too made no move to leave their current seating arrangement. Jonathan didn’t reply. Both Jervis and Edward had fallen asleep beside him before but every time more and more trust was shown to each other was something each of them savoured as they continued to be partners in more ways than one.

“Should we wake him?” Jervis asked, leaning over Jonathan to look closer at Edward’s sleeping face which was far more relaxed than it ever was when he was awake. 

“I believe my arm has gone numb” was Jonathan’s reply, Jervis giggled quietly and began kissing at wherever he could reach Edward, still far too comfortable to move.  
“Wake up sweet Dormouse, our bed would be far more comfortable than a rotten old couch, even if the company is delightful” Edward wiggled his nose and made a noise, blearily blinking open and sitting up slightly with a yawn, Jonathan bit back the instinct to copy the action.

“I do believe you’ve pinned poor March Hare to the sofa with your snoozing body, perhaps we should pin him elsewhere” Jonathan cuffed the back of Jervis’ head playfully with his free hand. Edward snickered as Jonathan shot him a half-hearted scowl.

“As much as I love the idea, dear Hatter, I am far too tired to do so”

“I meant that we should sleep on him in the bed rather than on the sofa, how crude of you Edward” Jervis wore the face of an angel but the flickering corners of Jervis’ lips said otherwise about his innocence. Edward rolled his eyes with a smile, stretching his arms up and cracking his spine.

“I think I am far too tired to walk to that excuse of a bed, I shall have to remain here” Edward sighed with fake forlorn, Jonathan tutted, knowing exactly what Edward was asking for without asking, and if by the joyous look on their hatter’s face so did Jervis who pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s cheek before getting to his feet. Edward giggled along with Jervis as the surprisingly strong hatter carried Edward bridal style towards their bedroom, returning the wake-up kisses which made the short journey to the bedroom much slower than it usually was.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and went to reach for his book, not yet ready to retire for the night, only to find it missing. Edward flashed him a mischievous grin and waved at him with the book in his hand. Jonathan grumbled and debated on refusing to follow them before standing to his feet. He supposed reading on the bed was not so different from reading on the sofa. The two tended to gravitate towards him no matter where he went, the bed just had more space.

Jervis and wriggled into his usual spot of the centre of the bed, Edward on his own side and Jonathan’s book conveniently placed on Jonathan’s unspoken designated bedside table. Edward was apparently more tired than first perceived and was already mumbling as he often did as he drifted off to sleep. Jonathan wondered what had happened in his life to make hearing half-spoken riddles and a small portable heater in his bed the norm. He wasn’t complaining, not internally at least.

Settling himself into their bed after his short bedtime routine he picked up his book and relocated his place. Smiling only a little at his warm and sleep talking partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this because I read a sad fic that made me cry. I just want these three assholes to be happy, okay? As soon as I remember the name of that fic I will update the notes because honestly it was really good.


End file.
